The Sigma Chronicles - Season 1
by AgentOfChaos30
Summary: Sigma, a Timelord who is haunted by his time served in the Time War, tries to move on from the horrors and see the universe. Will his wounds heal or will his past catch up with him?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or related properties. That honor belongs to BBC….

 **Chapter 1**

Code of Honor

It was early morning when Gregory dragged himself into his small flat. It was another long night working Security at a museum no one really cared about. He brushed his grey in hair out of his face and started to smoke a cigarette. It was a habit he seriously needed to give up but he was indifferent about his health, like most things in his life.

He sat on his dilapidated couch and it was that moment when he noticed it. It was a silver pocket watch, one he had never seen before. His salary could not afford the expensive looking timepiece. He picked it up and studied it, there were strange looking symbols covering it. It was in this moment that he heard the voices in his head. They sounded like they were in the distance so he couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt a deep compulsion to open it.

He cautiously pressed the button on the side. As he did, he was bombarded with memories and images. A golden light surrounded him and it was in that moment he remembered who he truly was and it broke him. He was the Scourge of Skaro, the Timelord known as Sigma. He wept quietly realizing that his world, his people were gone. The shattered soldier existed once again. In that moment he heard a soothing voice in his head.

" _Come to me and rest, my warrior. Your battles are over."_

The voice was coming from his TARDIS! He ran outside with renewed purpose. He followed the telepathic trail and he sniffed the air as he was moving towards his ship. It smelled like London, so he was on Earth in what seemed to be the year 2015. He came to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse but it had an electric fence surrounding it.

"Now that is puzzling. Why would an abandoned building need security measures? Silly apes."

He noticed a humanoid sized hole and he climbed through it. He could immediately tell there was something amiss. There were dead UNIT soldiers strewn about. He saw one slumped against the wall, barely breathing. Sigma kneeled down and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What is your name, Soldier?"

The young man slowly opened his eyes, blood matted his blonde hair. "S-Simon, sir. We had-" His words were cut short as he winced in pain.

"Shh, it's alright. You did your duty well, Simon."

The young UNIT soldier smiled slightly before his head rolled to the side. Sigma stood up and continued down the Corridor. He was going to have to be the Soldier again and whoever was responsible for this senseless massacre was going to regret it. He found himself in front of what appeared to be a storage room. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I hate locked doors, it reveals trust issues."

He gripped the doorknob and using his shoulder, he forced the door open. It was at that moment that he was accosted by a human female. She was quite beautiful for a human. She had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her looks contrasted with her UNIT uniform. He managed to grab her arms and restrain her.

"Listen, I am here to help. My name is Sigma and I'm a Timelord."

He felt her body relax so he felt safe enough to release her, "So you're like the Doctor?"

"The Doctor is alive?"

"As far as I know, he is…."

Sigma was floored by this revelation. He thought he was the only survivor. He had some questions but this was not the time or place.

"So what happened here?"

She looked up at him. "I have no idea, we heard gunfire and my Mom told me to stay in this room until she came and retrieved me."

Sigma looked at her with interest, "What is your name?"

"Ashley Stewart."

"Stewart…..as in the Brigadier?"

She nodded her head, "He was my grandfather. Did you know him?"

Sigma shook his head, "Not personally but the Doctor thought highly of him. We need to figure out what's going on."

Ashley studied him for a moment and then nodded as she started to follow him. Sigma was almost out of the room when a small device caught his eye on a shelf. It had a label that simply stated 'Recovered from the Valiant.'

"Oh a Laser Screwdriver….you are beautiful." He quickly pocketed the device and they moved out into the hallway.

Ashley walked closely behind him and snickered at his appearance, "So are you undercover as a security guard?"

Sigma chuckled, "It's complicated."

Ashley nodded as it became apparent there was nothing else to be said about it. It was in that moment that a cold and sophisticated voice reverberated through the building.

"It has been such a long time since Tartarus, General."

Sigma's knees buckled and his blood ran cold, "Commander Alva…."

"Oh, you remember me Timelord. Tell me, do you remember the billions of my people you let burn on the homeworld!"

Sigma could feel Alva's cold fury in his voice. His words cut Sigma deep to his core. He felt his own rage boiling to the surface.

"Alva, I am telling you know like I told you then….we did everything we could to save Tartarus!"

"Empty words do not bring my people back from the grave!"

Sigma shook his head in frustration, "So what's the plan, Commander? Kill some humans to ease your pain?"

Alva laughed cruelly, "You understand nothing, Timelord. The computer in front of me is a wonderful tool. I can control all the missiles of destruction on this backwater planet. They will all fire and this planet will burn in glorious nuclear fire!"

"No Alva, you can't!"

"Oh, I can and I will Sigma. I can't destroy Gallifrey but I can destroy this little world that _he_ loves oh so much. Now fly away in your little box, that is the only thing Timelords are good for."

Ashley looked at Sigma once it was clear Alva was done speaking. "What pray tell was that all about?"

Sigma was about to respond when several metallic boxes appeared in the hallway. They appeared to have tank treads and small barrels in front of them

"Sigma, we need to run. Those are UNIT Defense Drones!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

She grabbed his hand and started sprinting down a corridor, "Come on, Run!"

"Are you always this pushy?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and shift!"

They ended up running into a room at the far end of the corridor. It was what appeared to be a command center. There were several UNIT soldiers and a severe looking blonde woman. She turned around to face them.

"It sure took you long enough, Sigma."

Sigma smirked mischievously, "Yes well, I was…...detained."

The woman approached him, "Yes I heard your little trip down memory lane. It would be very good if you didn't bring your grudges to this planet."

"You seem to know me, but I don't seem to recall who you are."

"Kate Stewart, Head of UNIT." She turned towards Ashley, "I thought I told you to stay hidden, young lady."

Ashley blushed slightly, "Yes well, you know me. I can't be away from the action."

Kate shook her head and turned back to Sigma. "So what is the deal with this Alva?"

"It was the first year of the Time War. The Daleks had targeted the Vord homeworld of Tartarus. My platoon was sent to there to assist them. I worked closely with Commander Alva. He was an honorable and proud warrior then."

"So that was one battle the Timelords lost then?"

Sigma shook his head, "There were no victories in the Time War, only death and despair. Tartarus was one of many worlds that burned."

Kate gave him a knowing look. She had seen his eyes too many times before. "What are you going to about Alva?"

"I am going to make him see reason."

"What happens if you are unable to get through to him?"

Sigma face was unreadable, "Then I am going to do what is necessary to keep this world safe."

Sigma methodically walked out of the command center down the long corridor leading to the computer room. He entered the room cautiously and noticed Alva sitting at the main computer. He had the typical grey muscular skin of the Vords but it was heavily scarred. His blonde hair was thinner and graying. His black eyes were studying the monitor closely.

"There is no honor in this, Alva. Have you forgotten the teachings of your homeworld?"

Alva chuckled mirthlessly, "What would you know of honor, Sigma? You come from a race of cowards and schemers."

"I know all about honor. I saw it on display with the Vord Commander I served with."

"That person died with the homeworld."

Sigma shook his head, "Please do not do this, Alva. These humans had nothing to do with the Time War. You can walk away, this destruction will not bring your people back."

"I can never walk away! It hurts too much, there must be a reckoning!" The suffering was apparent in Alva's voice.

Sigma pulled out his laser screwdriver, "Please don't make me do this!"

Alva stood up and turned around to face him, "Do what you have to do, Sigma. I will do what I must do."

There was no hesitation in Sigma's actions. He raised his Screwdriver and fired. The laser bolt ripped through Alva's head and destroyed the screen behind him. Alva's lifeless body slumped to the ground. The air became saturated with the acrid smell of cauterized flesh. Silent tears rolled down Sigma's face as he walked away from the computer room and he found himself back in the command center.

"It's over, Kate. I had to put him down."

For a moment she said nothing but then she looked at him, "You had no choice Sigma."

"There is always a choice…..and I always seem to make the wrong ones."

Kate studied him for a moment, "Come with me, there is something you need to see."

Sigma quietly followed Ashley and her down a corridor until they came to what appeared to be another storage room, but this one had a keypad lock. Ok, now he was curious. She input a few numbers and the door slid open. Sigma couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the bright red police box standing there.

Kate smiled at his reaction, "The Doctor left it with us. He had strict instructions to give it back to you if you showed up."

Kate handed over the key and then started messing with something on her phone. Ashley looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, I'm going to travel. I want to see the universe I fought and sacrificed to protect."

This was when Kate looked up, "You know, there is a place at UNIT for you. It would be nice to have a Timelord on staff again."

Sigma shook his head, "You're doing a fine enough job without this old soldier."

He grabbed her phone and pressed his Screwdriver against it. "Now your phone has a direct line to my TARDIS. Call if you need anything."

Kate looked at Ashley, "You ready to head home now?"

"No mother, I think I'm going to tag along with Sigma. A TARDIS needs a human passenger."

Sigma smiled at her, "Why not…..I could use an assistant."

Kate raised her eyebrow, "You take good care of her, Sigma or I will have 12 bullets waiting for you."

Sigma laughed and saluted her, "Kate Stewart….you keep up the good work."

She smiled knowingly and walked away. Sigma unlocked the TARDIS doors and Ashley followed him inside.

"It's umm…."

"Bigger on the inside?"

"Well…..yeah"

Sigma chuckled, "So, Ashley Stewart where are we going first?"

"Your wardrobe."

"I beg your pardon!?"

"I refuse to travel through time and space with a man dressed like a Rent-a-Cop…"

 **A/N :** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first part of Sigma's adventures. I will have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
